The Ultimate Mind
The Ultimate Mind is an Advisory system of the Privy Council the highest decision making body of the rulling Nobility and all of their lands. The Sacred Ancestor decreed orders and Judgments from it are final. It is considered an extension of his will. Appearance An enormous machine comprised of enormous red triangles stood on their points, it exuded a peculiar vitality like that of flesh and blood. History During the dawn of the Noble civiliaztion, with which Greylancer was unfamiliar, the Sacred Ancestor had vanished, leaving behind an enormous computer to advise the Noble leaders in his place. Kept inside the inner chamber of the Privy Council Ministry, this Ultimate Mind continued to bestow the Nobility with words of the Sacred Ancestor to this very day. The Theological Institute and Phenomena Bureau report that if the OSB find spirituality, their god might be able to discover vampire weakness to holy artifacts. But the Nobles believed the needed not to concern themselves with this. Their religion has only achieved a penetration factor of twenty percent to eighty percent for scientific world view. Meaning that most don't believe in the OSB god by their estimation. They believe it would take some time before they consider the supernatural. All estimation says a millenium. But another Noble account held secret from most is from Cornelius, Chansellor of the Privy Council. Based on a perverse view of the Sacred Ancestor's prophecy of the Nobility's decline, he made provisions through back channels for the complete surrender of the Noble race to the OSB. But the OSB according to him refused because the aliens proclaimed that their interstellar conquest was the will of their god. That this conflict was about shedding a ray of civilization onto the ignorant masses whom understood nothing of their god. It was this reason according to him that the OSB rejected their offer for truce, and the war continued. But five days ago, a faction occupying a stronghold vital to the OSB conquest secretly declared their willingness to negotiate a cease fire. They reached an agreement for peace that is tentative on which the planet comes under OSB rule.The Ultimate Mind, also known as the Sacred Ancestor will, predicted and informed Cornelius as such as well as Meyerling. It seems the Sacred Ancestor had left Lord Greylancer with the task of opposing this and putting it down. Having killed Corelius and uncovered the plot to give power to the OSB, The Noble Greylancer sets upon the council asking for deliberation on the immediate execution of the Privy Council Ministry and disband any decree involving the council taking over power of the world. With the perversion of his will passed down in judgement by the Ultimate Mind, the Sacred Ancestor makes his presence known, after Greylancer vows to kill them all for this outrage, and disbands the Privy Council Ministry. He orders they all be executed immediately and the war with the OSB be continued with extreme earnest and with intent of taking victory so long as they follow the OSB God's word and presses to continue it. Powers and Abilities Superior Technology Built by the Sacred Ancestor Highly Advanced AI 'Underlings' The Privy Council Ministry The Nobility Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Weapons